You are the Music In Me
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: little stories between characters may be AU. Please R&R no flames and suggest couples if you want - 1.Minako/Trowa 2.Makoto/Wufei 3. Ami/Duo 4. Hotaru/Quatre 5. Rei/Heero 6. Minako/Duo 7. Makoto/Heero 8. Rei/Duo ON HIATUS
1. When You Say Nothing at all MinaTrowa

Okay well this used to be in the other section of misc gundam wing/sailor moon section but again I decided to change it to the actual crossover section.

Well even though I have lots of ideas for stories. Like i really want to write my sm/gw fairytale series but i prob wont as I often dont finish my stories so instead I have been writing song fics for my fav couples mainly from GW/SM. When I hear certain songs I cant help but think of the couples. So I'm not sure how many I will come up with but the will pretty much all be romance as I am a romantic.

These will most probably be written when I am getting writers block with my other stories or when the inspiration hits me. Feel free to request couples and songs. If you have a song that you think really fits a couple! The ones I get requests for I will try and write quicker!

This one is Minako/ Trowa my all time favourite GW/SM couple. They just seem so adorably cute together. The song is When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating and I dont own that song, gundam wing or sailor moon or i wouldn't be as poor as I am. I hope you enjoy it and please no flames. they are really horrible things to do and remember karma comes back to bite you an the arse. So no flames and please review!

**

* * *

**

Some of my old friends wonder how I can be with a man like Trowa. They always claim he is so silent with no emotion but I know different.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

**He may not speak as much as I do but that's what works best for us. I like to talk he likes to listen and observe. When I am upset and crying he is there to just listen and hold me. When everyone else just sees the silence I am able to see the love. He may not say it but I can tell. I am not the senshi of love for no reason.**

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best ...when you say nothing at all_

**It's all in the eyes. That's where you can see the real Trowa. I think that's why he tries to cover one eye with his hair to make it less obvious. I remember asking him once if he would ever leave me and he just gave me a look and it said it all. He isn't good with words he says it better with his actions and expressions. More is said with one look of his brilliant emerald eyes then all the words of love ever spoken.**

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

**In the end that's all words are... words. They don't mean a thing without the actions and feelings to back them up, too many times I have believed the false sweet words placed upon me from other men. When Trowa speaks if ever, I know he means it. It's not all honey-coated words said to make me fall in love with him. Those few words are treasured and always have his sincere feelings behind them.**

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best (say it best)..When you say nothing at all_

**When he holds me I feel warm and safe. He would never let anything happen to me. When that youma attacked me once and I was knocked flying through the air, it was him that ran and managed to somehow catch me before I fell. Don't ask me how he ran that fast he just did. Whenever I am hurt or knocked out as soon as my eyes are open it's him there holding my hand tightly in his. Whenever I fall it is in his arms I land. **

_Oh...The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best (say it best)... when you say nothing at all_

**He is really a very compassionate and amusing person. When he holds me and listens to me talk I always stare at him. This is when he is completely relaxed, he doesn't realise it but he always lets a smile out on his face when he is holding me in his arms and as soon as someone else appears, his smile is again hidden. The smile only appears when I am in his arms and only I get to see it. I always get a warm feeling when I see that smile because I know it's caused by me and its for me alone. It's his special smile.**

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all..)_

_That smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know that you need me.._

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all..)_

**No matter what anyone else says about Trowa he is the perfect man for me. He doesn't need to say anything because I can see the love shining through all of his tiny gestures. My friends always ask if he has said those 3 little words and though he hasn't said it, I don't care because in a way he has said those words. By looking in his eyes and seeing that special smile I know the truth. Because in that smile he says clearly "I love you" and that is enough for me.**

* * *

Hope you liked it the next one should be Makoto/Wufei I think.

Bye


	2. Beauty and the Beast MakoWufei

Here is the 2nd songfic. Makoto (Lita for dubbed series) and Wufei! I couldnt help but think of this couple when listening to this song. Its to the song Beauty and The Beast from the Disney movie beauty and the beast (duh!) and though Makoto isnt seen as the beauty of the group she is still pretty so it fits! Anyway again Review and no flames! remember Karma people.

_italic = song_

"hi" = spoken

'hmmm' = thoughts

ok well I dont own the song, movie its from or either series.

**

* * *

**

**Minako, Trowa, Ami, Duo, Hotaru and Quatre are sitting in a spacious living room watching a movie until a loud crash is heard from down the hall and voices can be heard.**

"**WEAK ONNA"**

"**STUPID JERK I AM NOT WEAK"**

"**YOU ARE A WEAK ONNA"**

"**AND YOU ARE AN IDIOT WU-MAN"**

"**DONT CALL ME THAT ONNA!!!"**

"**WU-MAN. WU-MAN. WU-MAN!!!!"**

**While the yelling is heard everyone sighs, until they hear a muffled giggle. They all look around to find out where the giggling is coming from. 5 pairs search for the sound until they all simultaneously land on Minako. Minako noticing the attention nuzzles further into Trowa's big strong arms as she tries to silence the giggles that seep through her mouth. Finally Minako bursts into laughter as she again hears Wufei screaming numerous profanities and Makoto throwing things around. **

"**Ah Minako?"**

"**Yes Hotaru"**

"**Why are you laughing it is not funny they are going to hurt each other one day"**

**Minako starts giggling more holding onto her stomach with tears running down her face from laughing too hard. The others look on with differing expressions. Hotaru and Quatre with curiosity, Ami with disbelief, Duo with amusement and Trowa with love for his eccentric girlfriend.**

**Minako still can't stop laughing, the only thing stopping her from rolling on the floor laughing is Trowa, noticing this Trowa smirks and lets go. Minako tumbles to the floor and laughs more. After about a minute of laughing Minako stands up and tries to catch her breath. Hotaru and Quatre wait for her to answer the question. **

"**It is funny because those two are so in love and nobody but me can see it" She giggles. The rest just give her a look of disbelief. Seeing their reaction Minako sighs as she continues on "Just wait you will see it to soon"**

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Than somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

**Wufei is trying to meditate but it just doesn't seem to be working, whenever he closes his eyes he sees a pair of hurt and angry emerald orbs. Each time he tries to relax his mind returns to Makoto and their fight. Wufei sighs and stares out the window to see Makoto sitting on the tyre swing with her arms wrapped around her. Wufei immedietly feels guilty,all they do is fight and he doesn't know why. He knows he really shouldn't fight with her but he can't help it. There is something compelling him to make her angry at her, **

'**Maybe its the fact that she seems so strong, like nothing could hurt her, and I want to try and hurt to prove that she is a weak onna. But she isn't not really. She is one of the strongest people I know'. **

**Looking back out the window he sees Makoto get up and walk slowly back into the house. He knows what he has to do, he has to apologise**

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

**After Wufei apologises Makoto doesn't becomes confused, so she grabs all the girls to get their advice. All the girls sit down around her waiting in silence. Makoto doesn't know how to start so she stays silent. The other girls look at each other uneasily, finally Rei can't take the silence and bursts**

"**Mako why are we here?"**

**Makoto looks up and sighs "Wufei."**

**Rei, Hotaru and Ami look at each other with their mouths slightly open. They all then make the mistake of looking at Minako who is bouncing slightly trying to hold in what she is dying to say. Mako looks back down and continues "He He came looking for me and told me that he was sorry for hurting my feelings and that he hated seeing me so upset. He apologised and I didn't force it out of him and now I am wondering why he apologised and why he hated seeing me sad. Though the thing that confuses me the most is why, why did he do it? and why does means so much to me."**

**Ami and Hotaru both turn to look at Minako knowing exactly what she is going to say. They both nod and Minako smiles. **

"**THATS BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HIM TOO!!!" Minako gushes while giggling her head off "What did I tell you Hotaru and Ami. Their fighting was just their way of flirting. You know like a little boy picking on a little girl. I am surprised he still flirts like a five year old!" **

**The house is silent until "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" is heard throughout the mansion.**

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will arise_

**Makoto lies down on her bed thinking 'there is no way, no way i could love that chauvinistic, proud, dumb hot jerk. Wait what! Hot he isn't hot he looks nothing like my old boyfriend, though thats a good thing and though he gets angry and calls all women weak there is more to him that many people just can't see'. She sighs and admits to herself what Minako has known all along, she has fallen for Wufei.**

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

**Over time the two develop a unique friendship there are still the odd little fights between the two but there is effort made on both their parts to keep the peace between them. Wufei stops calling Makoto a weak onna and Makoto helps Wufei with the Duo problem.**

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

**Makoto and Wufei are standing outside breathing heavily and leaning on each other for support. "Don't worry Wufei, one day we will get that braided baka" Makoto says straightening herself up. As she does their eyes lock. Both stare into the others eyes thinking 'how did I get from wanting to kill him/her to never wanting to be away from him/her.' They both lean in, their lips are so close as they are about to touch and share their first kiss they hear...**

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

"**I told you guys!!! They love each other!!! Awww they are so cute with their 5 year old flirting techniques" Minako squeals. She then hears the door slam shut and turns around to see Makoto glaring at her "...hehe hi Mako, by Mako" Minako then runs full speed down the else shakes their head giggling allowing the two to be left alone. **

"**Shall we continue" Wufei smirks.**

**Makoto faces him " only if you can catch me... Wu-man!" Wufei grabs her when she turns around to run. Makoto opens her mouth to insult him but she finds herself silenced by his lips as they share their first kiss.**

* * *

I am not sure about that ending but meh. I dont know who the next couple will be yet. either Duo/Ami, Rei/Heero or Hotaru/Quatre. we shall see!


	3. You Belong With Me AmiDuo

Here is another song fic its ami and duo! i think a cute couple. Im not sure if its that great as i used like I and you and im not sure how it turned out but i hope its ok.

the song is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

Again dont own characters or song.

* * *

"**Okay Duo, Do you understand yet" I ask you.**

"**No Ami, maths is stupid why do I care about some old guy named pythagerom!" you whine back.**

"**Duo, his name is Pythagoras and you need to know it to graduate!" **

**You look at me pouting slightly. I cant help but giggle at your childish antics and think how adorable you are. Your eyes bore into mine pleading to explain to you for the 10****th**** time the simple formula's . I sigh and nod I can't resist your puppy dog eyes. You grin stupidly but charmingly and moves your chair closer to mine. When I look back up I realise how close you are to me. Your face is only inches away that I can feel your warmth all around me. Staring into your eyes I am captivated and it appears you are too. Neither of us move it is like time has stopped. You lean in slightly but before I can act we are interrupted by your phone.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
__shes upset.  
__Shes going off about something that you said  
__'Cuz she doesn't, get your humour like I do..._

**You answer your phone only looking at me briefly to give a quick apology. I can tell immediately that it's your girlfriend Hilde. I try to ignore the conversation but I can't ignore Hilde when she is yelling, she is 10 times louder then Usagi! Hilde is yelling about the joke Duo made at lunch that nearly caused the entire football team to simultaneously kill him. I giggle remembering lunch, it wasn't that offensive. I had taught you some big insulting words that you decided to use against the footballers. Of course Hilde and the others didn't get it but I thought it was hilarious! Hilde doesn't get you she just doesn't deserve you.**

_I'm in the room  
__It's a typical Tuesday night  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__and she'll never know your story like i do_

**You are on my mind again I just can't seem to stop thinking about you. I try to distract myself with my classical music, of course Hilde hates this type of music but it always reminds me of you. I laugh while listening to Swan Lake as the memory of you attempting ballet and failing miserably pops into my head. Hilde doesn't understand why you like the 'classical crap' she doesn't realise that it's because your parents used to play it for you and all you have left of them are your memories. We have been friends for so long and she will never know your story like I do Duo! Why can't you see that!**

_But she wears short skirts  
__I wear T-shirts  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
__And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

**Maybe I should dress up more and try to look sexy but I don't want to wear those short skirts, I don't want to be cheer captain! I want you to like me for me Duo! Me being the smart nerdy Ami, the Ami on the bleachers in the regular jeans and T-shirts. When will men stop going for the cheer leader types and just notice what they are looking for is right in front of them!**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__been here all along so why can't you see, you  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
__Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

**After another study session we go for a walk and I can't help thinking how right this feels. Just you dressed how you normally dress not what she makes you wear. Haven't you noticed she is trying to make you something you're not. She makes you dress like, ugh like Quatre! It's just not you! It's not the Duo I like. We grab an ice-cream and sit down on the bench I notice you have ice-cream all over your face.**

"**Duo" I giggle "you have ice-cream all over you face you dork! You know you are meant to get it in your mouth right?"**

"**Well you as the genius you are babe, should know that too" You reply with a massive grin. A grin that I haven't seen in a long time, the one that means mischief. As I stare at you in confusion and happiness to see that smile, you slather ice cream all over my face I shriek and it starts an ice cream war. We laugh freely without a care in the world. Until I hear you mumble "Why can't everything be this easy"**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

**Why am I here? I wonder for the hundredth time. Why am I waiting for you at the back door in the cold! Then I remember graduation is tomorrow and I am leaving for university almost straight afterwards. After talking to the girls I realised I couldn't leave without telling you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. It has been 20 minutes and I am still waiting I guess you aren't coming to meet me out here. I sigh and return home.**

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

**I can't believe it graduation is finished and I am on my way to University I can only hope you get to read that letter I left for you after graduation. As I stare out the window I see all the places we used to hang out. The old playground where you made me sneak out of my house in the middle of the night just because I had never done anything remotely rebellious, it doesn't matter that after 5 minutes I was so stressed that I would get in trouble that we returned home and my mother let you stay the night. **

**The next place I see is that old candy shop where I used to take you to cheer you up when things got rough. You always could eat a lot! I used to go broke after that, but I didn't mind as long as you remind the cheerful Duo everyone else knows and loves. Just to make this leaving even harder than it was your favourite song comes on the radio. The song we listened to when you told me how you wanted to become a pilot and somehow save the world. Even though you aren't here with me Duo I wish for you the best of luck. You were always my hero.**

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

**I sit on a bench overlooking the university campus, the past few days have been so hard without you Duo. Starting in this new place everyone expects me to be this genius! They don't want to know me, they don't expect me to be a person. They look at me like i am some freaky smart robot and I just want to cry. Every time I start feeling down it's you I immediately want to talk to but I know I can't not after I left you, especially not after that note how could I be so stupid! I feel the tears stream down my face and as I am about to fall I hear your voice.**

"**Ami you can't be the stupid one that honour goes to me!," **

**I slowly turn around to see your beautiful eyes, those eyes that are full of mischief.**

"**What are you doing here Duo? You don't belong here, you don't belong with me" I say with a years falling down my face. You reach out a gentle hand and wipe my tears away bringing me into a hug.**

"**I read your note and I couldn't hide how I felt about you any longer. I always thought you wouldn't love me. I was always the class clown, asking for your help in everything, breaking down in front of you. How could I ever expect you to love me? That's why I went out with Hilde. But I always left my heart with you. It never belonged with anyone else. I never belonged with anyone else and Ami I don't care who you are or what you say you belong with me"**

**I pull my face from you chest. I am so relieved I don't have to act like the shy genius anymore I have you Duo and thats all I need. I'm glad you thought I belong with you cause no matter where I am I'm sure I won't belong unless you are there beside me. **

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

* * *

I hope it was ok. love that song lol well i love all the songs but not the point lol.

Please review no flames or karma will get you seriously.

I am not sure what couple it will be next maybe rei/heero hotaru/quatre or a different couple with those already written about. If you love certain couples request them and I will try to find a song that suits them and all!

bye bye!


	4. See U in the Dark HotaQuatre

Okay here is a new songfic! I didnt want to say the pairing for this till the end. So if you read you will find out. Again its a romance!

The song for this one is called **See U In The Dark** by **Honor Society** i had only recently heard this song and loved it for the pairing so here we go!

Disclaimer: Do not own shows, characters or song

**bold=** story

_italics _= song

* * *

_You were always the girl_

_Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it, oh_

_My best friend in the world_

_My friends thought you were fine but I was always denyin' it_

**I can't believe I am falling for you. You were my best friend, whenever I needed advice on anything you would always be there. Back when Dorothy had that huge crush on me, you figured out a way to stop Dorothy's affections without hurting her feelings, when my father died you was the one I ran to, the one I cried in front of, the only one I showed my real feelings to. Duo was always saying how you were a babe, I instantly just blocked that thought out, after all Duo thought all girls were hot, right?. How could I not see you before?**

_Then one summer day_

_I saw you sitting_

_By your swimming pool_

_And I was thinking,_

_"Damn, you really changed"_

_You're not the little girl I used to know_

_You opened up my eyes_

**Maybe I didn't see how beautiful you were on the outside because I always saw you as that little girl that I had to protect from the world, the one that had no friends until I came along. Then everything had to change! The stupid guys and their girlfriends just had to have a pool party. I had been inside grabbing the necessities for everyone and when I walked out I saw you by the swimming pool. You had just gotten out of the pool your bikini showing off the curves that I never knew you had. I just remember thinking "When did she grow up? How did I miss it? Wow she really changed," Of course someone saw the way I was staring at you. Unfortunately for me it was the goddess of love herself, Minako and she wouldn't leave it alone. She asked me why I was staring at you the only thing I could say coherently was "She is not the little girl I used to know" She just nodded saying it was about time I noticed. What did she mean by that?**

_I see you_

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window_

_Frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

**At first I thought it was just lust and tried to ignore the feelings I had deep inside but the more time I spent with you the more my feelings developed. I finally realised my feelings for you were more than lust. It was when you stayed over one night just you and me. You were upset that your parents were fighting and had to get out of the house. I of course welcomed you with open arms. We decided to stay in my room since it was big enough and you felt most comfortable there. I left to go grab snacks when I went to open the door you were changing into your pyjamas. I instantly felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment but I couldn't look away. The moon was shining through my window only showing me your silhouette, it was framing you perfectly and I just couldn't drag my eyes away, even though I am ashamed that I kept staring. I always knew you loved the dark and now I understand why. As bad as it sounds the dark is your element. You are the perfect complement to me, your darkness to my light.**

_I'll never see you the same_

_The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted_

_My whole perspective has changed_

_Don't think I can go back cause I will always desire it_

**After that night I tried and tried to erase that image from my head but sometimes it would just pop up making my face turn beet red. People started to get suspicious and I knew that Minako and Trowa had inklings of what was happening, they are our best friends after all. It was and still is so hard for me to try to act like nothing happened. I tried returning to the platonic thoughts but now my whole perspective has changed.**

_Don't take another step_

_Near me just in case we have regrets_

_If tomorrow we go back to being friends_

_I'll think about the way you looked tonight_

_You opened up my eyes_

_I see you_

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window_

_Frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_Maybe if you were someone else_

_It wouldn't have to be like this_

_I'm wondering how you feel about me now_

_Or was it just a friendly kiss, yeah_

_Cause I'm seeing you for the first time_

**I was struggling for weeks to act like my old self but the thoughts just always crept back. The look of you standing by my window framed by the moonlight, you unconsciously stepping towards me, hidden behind the door. I was trying so hard to keep it all inside I felt like bursting. Trowa could tell the way I was feeling and had to tell his girlfriend; luckily for him Minako knew how I felt when I saw her next at the group sleepover I could tell she was up to something. When she suggested truth or dare that's when I had figured out her plan. The two of them tried to make it inconspicuous setting up Duo and Ami before us but I still knew what was coming. Then I heard her say "Quatre truth or dare?" I didn't know what to choose I knew what she would choose for truth she would ask me who I liked and for dare she would dare me to tell the girl I liked how I felt. I ended up choosing dare because I was bullied into it by the guys, but instead of just admitting how I felt she told me to kiss you. As I protested using lame lines like you were my best friend I couldn't kiss you and I didn't want to take your first kiss, you just sighed and grabbed me. I still remember the way it felt vividly. Your lips were so soft on mine and just felt so right. It seemed like time just stopped, though it started again too soon when you slowly pulled away with that shy smile. **

_I see you_

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

**It felt awkward for a while; I thought the kiss was just friendly. I thought you were just helping to fulfil my dare. That was until you visited me, it was night time, your time. We walked up to my room when you slowly started walking towards me and I saw the picture of you in the moonlight again. I was savouring the moments spent with you. Then you had to ask me the question. "Did the kiss mean anything to you?' I was speechless you weren't meant to be asking me this, remind me to kill the girls for telling you to ask, I know they did. I was too shocked to say anything, just stood there. Then that look spread across your face a sad smile the one I wanted to erase the moment I saw it. I couldn't believe I was the one that was hurting you I always wanted to protect you. Then you told me you loved me and a small tear fell down your face. Before I could say anything you ran out of the room. I felt like dying then. I had hurt you. I did something I promised I would never do to you.**

_I see you_

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window_

_Frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

**I searched through the night looking for you and no one would tell me where you were. I have a feeling people were lying to keep me away from you. Finally I arrived at Minako's door crying my eyes out. Trowa happened to be staying with her and they gave me the idea of writing you this letter to show you how I really feel. So what I have been trying to say to you is, I love you and have loved you all along. I was just too naive to realise that you had grown up and my feelings weren't wrong anymore. If only I had realised sooner you weren't that scared little girl anymore and that you too had feelings for me. I only wish and pray you will accept my apology and let me back into your life.**

**I love you Hotaru my little firefly.**

**Love Quatre.**

**P.S I will never do anything to hurt you ever again I promise! Just don't let Haruka hurt me please!**

* * *

It was Quatre and Hotaru for some reason for imagining songs with Quatre I always imagine him as the bestfriend that turns into something more and vice versa, cause he seems like he is just that type of guy.

Also if you didn't figure it out it was in a letter sort of format but like the lyrics obviously wouldnt be in there with the letter that Hotaru reads.

I love this couple so cute together!

and if you were wondering i think im gonna have a songfic of everyone paired with each other make sense. but none with usagi cause i just kinda don't like her :P I have some songs in mind but any suggestions would be nice. Im having trouble with songs for wufei, trowa and heero cause their personalities are so complex and difficult to fully comprehend. do you know what i mean?

Anyway please review! no flames. Also any suggestions on songs and pairing you would like quicker than others would be great!


	5. Hate That I Love You ReiHeero

Well because of a certain review I removed the last Rei/Heero songfic because it was pointed out that it wasn't very realistic for the two. I had to agree so I wrote a new one. Again I really am not good at getting into Rei's head so it probably won't be fantastic so please don't flame me for it.

Though I do hope that this version is slightly bettee. I will also use the song that I had used before for Heero/Rei for Wufei/Rei (even though I am not a huge fan of the couple but I am writing all of the boys with the five girls chosen so sorry about that)

Okay well in this one

**Bold- is Rei's thoughts**

**Bold and Underlined- is Heero's thoughts**

And each sort of section of there thoughts is in a different timeline. Like Rei's first section a couple of weeks after they met. Then a few months etc. I hope that is understandable.

I hope it is better than the other one was.

Disclaimer: I dont own either show or the song "Hate How Much I Love You" by Rhianna and Ne-yo.

* * *

That's how much I love you (yeah)

That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And I can't stand you

Must everything you do

Make me wanna smile?

Can I not like it for awhile?

**Heero is difficult to put it mildly. He doesn't like letting people into his heart at all. Her tries to stay this stoic perfect soldier. Though he is like that I still couldn't help but fall for him. I just felt that in a way I connected to him. I have had problems in the past with my relationships and find it hard to trust any males apart from my grandfather; they are all bound to leave me just like my father and just like Kaidou. **

**But then there is Heero, he at first ignored all us senshi. He didn't want out help. He said he didn't need it. We of course didn't agree to that and helped the Gundam Pilots. I saved Heero's life and that is when he started to not be as robotic towards me. He still didn't get along as well with the other girls but he was always that little bit nicer to me. **

**Because of that I soon noticed all these little things he would do for me. I found myself smiling slightly at the way he would subtly step in front of me trying to protect me during a battle or the way he would threaten to kill Duo whenever he was annoying the crap out of me.**

**I also hate the way he does these things for me but will not admit to me how he really feels. It is aggravating and makes me want to scream. I also hate it because I am afraid to get hurt again, afraid to have my heart broken. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for a man ever again but I don't think I will be able to stop it.**

No...

(Ne-yo)but you won't let me

You upset me girl

then you kiss my lips

All of a sudden I forget

that I was upset

Can't remember what you did

But I hate it

**I hate the way I look at her out of the corner of my eyes. I can't stop my eyes from following her as she walks around the room. She is always in my mind ever since she saved me, I pride myself in never needing anyone's assistance, I am the perfect soldier but then she comes and breaks down my walls I hate it.**

**Though when she stands in front of me demanding to know why I avoid her as much as I can, I can't help but stare at the way the fire lights up those violet orbs. She is captivating and I can't stand it. I can't stand the hold she has over me. I never thought of any girl like this before and am not used to me having to show my emotions to her. Relena would be the one chasing me but Rei, it is like she tries to deny her attraction for me. We both know it's there and we are cowardly for not showing it. Imagine the perfect soldier and the senshi of Mars being cowardly, but it is true.**

**I want her so badly that it hurts me to have to hide my emotions from her. So many believe that I am emotionless and that is the way I want it. Rei stands there and stares at me trying to get me to feel something but I just stare back trying to hide my emotions but she can see through my walls and I despise that, I was trained not to show emotion. I always turn to walk away but it is as if she reads my mind and she always stops me with a kiss full of passion. The kiss makes me forget, it makes me feel even if it is just for a moment.**

You know exactly what to do

So that I can't stay mad at you

For too long, that's wrong

But I hate it

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more

So I despise that I adore you

**It took a while for me to get through to him and at times his attitude can still annoy me so much. When he tries to hide the way he feels in front of the others, the way he wants us to hide our relationship. It just makes me so mad! I don't want to be his dirty little secret. It makes me feel like he will leave me just like the rest but then he looks at me with those eyes and smiles that stupid smile and I remember that he never smiles ever! Then the anger just disappears, I just can't stay mad at him.**

**Rei makes me feel, which makes me want to get her out of my life sometimes. I sometimes think that she is a weakness, a weakness I can't allow. Then I realise that she always knows just what to do and just what I need. I can't believe that I need a woman in my life but then again she isn't just any woman.**

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)

I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)

But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so.

And you completely know the power that you have

The only one that makes me laugh

Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I

Love you beyond the reason why

And it just ain't right

**At times I just want to run away from him. When it's the anniversary of my mother's death or when it is the date that my father left me with my grandfather, I pull away from him. I can't help it, it is in my nature to not trust fully. I try and pull away when these memories surface but each time I try he is there and pulls me straight back in. He understands why I try and pull away from him and he just sits there silently and it helps me to know he is there. It is times like that, I remember why I have started to trust him and why I put up with his stoic personality. **

**She knows the power she has over me, I try to hide it through my old unresponsive attitude but then I see the look on her face and I stop immediately to show her that I am always there for her. I can't believe I am so whipped! She can even make me laugh! Me the perfect soldier, when she rants about Usagi being the ditz she is and when she re-enacts the stupid little fight they had. It makes me smile and laugh at how similar she is to me. She tries to hide how much affection she has for the ditz. Like the way I hide how strong my friendship is with Duo. It isn't funny just ironic and it makes my chuckle... but only slightly.**

And I hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you girl

But I just can't let you go

But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

And your kiss won't make me weak

But no one in this world knows me the way you know me

So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

**I hope that one day I won't love him as much but in a different way I hope that we will always be together. If we are always together I know that not every male will leave me. Though on the other hand if I don't love him as much I will able to leave him but I doubt that will happen even after a year his kisses and touches still make me weak at the knees like a giddy school girl. I hate that, I am the mature one. It has always been Usagi or even Minako that get all giddy around their boys. Though now I hate to say it but I joined that club.**

**I haven't told anyone except Rei the story of my past, the story of how I have no family and ended up with Doctor J. I never told anyone because quite frankly I don't need their sympathy over the fact that I had nobody. When I told Rei though she reacted differently to what I ever expected. She simply told me that you don't need anybody else except friends that will stick by you to the end, they are your real family. That was the moment that I realised that she had been through so much. I made her tell me her past and she didn't cry when explaining everything bad she has been through. I knew right then and there she would always be the one for me.**

That's how much I love you

How much I need you

That's how much I need you

That's how much I love you

That's how much I need you

I hate that I love you sooo...

And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)

I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy (giirl......)

But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go)

And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so..

**Even though I hate that I adore Heero and trust him, I can't help myself. I may be a lot of things but I am not stupid, I know a good thing when I have it. I have decided not to let my old fears caused by no good father to stop me from experiencing the good things in life. And though at times I might hate some of his quirks and hate that I have actually let down my walls to allow a man into my life, I wouldn't let him go. I love him and I know he won't break my heart. **

**It was just time for me to change. Too long I have been a perfect soldier and the war is over I no longer need to be like that. She has helped to change and can deal with me and the fact that sometimes my feelings won't be on display. True, I may not be as open as Duo and Quatre but she knows the way I feel and the different ways I will show her I love her. She may not like those things about me but she understands cause she too had some demons in her past and together we will overcome them. I love her and though I hate it I do and nothing will ever change that. We are really a perfect couple the Senshi of War and the perfect soldier. **


	6. Uptown Girl MinaDuo

Here is the next song fic. I tried something a little different and hoped it turned out okay. I am back to a minako pairing (yay my fav!)

It is Minako/Duo. I know it is more of his fun side and he does have more to him than just a joker but i didn't focus too much on the other part of him it is after all a romance!

**bold = duo's narration**

normal = song

Disclaimer: do not own the characters, show or song which is uptown girl by billy joel ( also by westlife but i prefer billy joels version.)

**

* * *

**

**I remember the first time I met Minako, for me it was love at first sight.**

Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl,

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her momma never told her why

**Heero, Trowa, Wufei, I were playing video games at Quatre's. I of course was beating them all, I am the master of video games but that's not the point! Just as I beat the guys Quatre cleared his throat loudly to catch our attention. **

**I was about to gloat about winning to Quatre, when I saw her standing there so ethereally beautiful. She just stood there staring at us all with her large blue eyes, twirling her golden hair slightly. I discreetly, okay maybe not so discreetly let my gaze wander down her perfect body and I do mean perfect. She was skinny but with curves in all the right places. It was clear I wasn't the only one staring at her when Quatre had to again clear his throat loudly.**

**That's when he introduced her and my world crashed.**

"**Guys this is a friend of the family Minako Aino."**

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bred world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

**I nearly died when I heard her name. She was a part of the extremely wealthy Aino family. As you know, the Aino family were in a business with the Winner family and they were said to be extremely beautiful wealthy people as all their marriages were arranged for looks and money, none of the Aino's ever married for love. The rumours were all true she was such a babe!**

**I remember looking on in jealousy at Quatre, he talked so easily with her and she was the only one she felt fully comfortable with, she gave us all polite smiles but seemed to glow when she smiled at Quatre. Maybe it was because those were her true smiles.**

**She spent a couple of hours with us just watching us play video games. We offered to let her play but she kept on saying that her mother would kill her for indulging in such games; it is so funny to look back on that. Now we can't get her to stop playing them. **

**When she told us she wasn't allowed to play those games she sighed and looked so sad I just wanted to hug her and make her laugh. Her real smile was just so beautiful to be hidden and I wanted to be the one that brought that smile to her face.**

**I later asked Quatre more about her and why she wouldn't talk much to the rest of us. Quatre of course tried to avoid answering out of courtesy but I eventually broke him down and he spilt it all.**

**Apparently she used to be really popular at school with the boys but her mother had forbidden her to fall in love with anyone that wasn't approved of and because of that she was moved to an all girl's school. He went on to explain the reason they got along so well was because they had known each other forever and were like brother and sister. **

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

Oooh, Oooh

**Minako visited us a couple more times and started to become more comfortable with us and even though I am usually a bit of a lady's man, no other woman had made it into my head since meeting her. At first it was just her looks but the more she relaxed around us the more I wanted her.**

**She was so different when she was comfortable. When she got to know us she was bright, bubbly and optimistic. She even started to help me play pranks on the others and the best thing was that when we were caught, she would shoot them the puppy dog eyes and we would get away with it! Nobody could resist those looks.**

**She was just a lot of fun to be around and I believe she generally enjoyed my company too. She would smile brightly whenever I was around and come bounding up to me. My favourite part though, was that she soon was flirting with me. You know that when I used to flirt, the girls just roll their eyes but she indulged me and just flirted back, never knowing that I wished the flirting was real.**

**I once joked with her that she hated us since the first time she met us she didn't talk unless she had do. She blushed and started rambling.**

"**I was just a bit weary, I had heard of you four from Quatre how you were all were well rather poor and had a hard life and everything so I assumed you would be all tough like that and hate prissy rich girls. I didn't mean to offend. I am glad I was wrong you aren't tough at all you are so fun and charming no rich boys are like that!"**

**I remember smiling widely at that I thought my face was going to break. She even loved my braid something that people *cough* wufei *cough* threatened to cut off all the time. She didn't care that I had no money and was a bit rough on the outside she enjoyed spending time with me for me. She was absolutely perfect you know?**

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

**The next time I saw Minako was at a huge charity ball held by the Winners. Quatre had invited us all and we all accepted, I was dressed in a black suit with an indigo shirt that Quatre's sisters forced me to wear. We had got to the ball much earlier than her as we had to help set up for it. Finally she arrived, when I saw her my mouth dropped open and I spilt my champagne on the girl trying to flirt with me, Mina was so beautiful. Her hair was piled on her head in loose golden curls, her makeup was simple but emphasised her natural beauty and her dress, it was a beautiful shade of blue that matched her eyes perfectly. The dress was a floor length satin strapless ball gown that clung to her like a secons skin.**

**I slowly made my over to her but to my chagrin her mother was standing right next to her directing her to where Quatre stood. It was then that it all clicked in my mind. Why she was always at Quatre's, why the two were so close and more importantly why she seemed sad when her mind wasn't preoccupied.**

**I felt anger and jealousy spread through my entire being. I couldn't help but feel envious of one of my best friends, he seemed to have everything. A huge house, a loving family, money and most importantly he had her, he had my Minako.**

**I grunted out my displeasure when the two spun around the dance floor looking like the matched perfectly like two ethereal angels, even the shade of shirt Quatre was wearing matched her dress. The others at the party smiled at the couple and heartily approved of the match. At that moment I had enough and walked out onto the balcony to clear my head.**

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

With an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bred world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Oooh, Oooh

**I don't know how long I was out there; anger and jealousy make the world look different. I was so shocked when I saw her make her way out on the balcony. She looked at me and smiled brightly rushing up to me, crushing me into a hug.**

**I returned the embrace letting the anger and jealousy out; after all she had chosen to come out here just to see me. I looked down at her to see tears in her eyes. I asked her why there were tears in her eyes but she just shook her head and buried her head into my neck. **

**I waited a few moments until I asked again. It was then that she let everything out and I had never felt so happy and crushed at the same time. Only Minako could make me feel the rollercoaster of emotions.**

**I remember her whole monologue and now laugh at how much she managed to get out in one breath.**

"**I love you Duo and I honestly don't know why I am telling you this now because nothing will come of it. My mother wants me to marry Quatre. She has been trying to set me up with him for years and though he is a lovely guy I just can't fall for him that way, not now that I know what real love feels like. **

**I don't want to marry him Duo, he is a friend, like a brother to me and I will always love him but never like I feel for you. I just thought I would tell you because I can tell you like me at least a little and I just wanted to know that even though many men have spent millions on me, I never had as much fun with them as I did just mucking around with you and playing pranks on people. Duo I love you. "**

**I was speechless and I know what you are thinking, Duo speechless never! But its true Minako always had that talent; she is the only one that could make me do anything. I was so whipped, still am really. It was then that I knew that I couldn't let her go, not now she had admitted she loved me too. **

**If she had never told me I would have stayed friends with her and Quatre supporting their marriage but there was no way in hell I was going to let her marry someone else when I knew she loved me. I had always known since the first moment I saw her we belonged together. Before I knew it words had slipped out of my mouth, words that changed our life forever.**

"**I know I have nothing to give you but my love but I hope that's enough. Minako run away with me."**

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

(fading)

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

**She didn't even take time to think it over. She was willing to give up her family and all her money for me. We ran away together the next day and got married soon after. Her friends never spoke to her again as she was no longer the golden girl of high society, but my friends especially Quatre embraced our relationship. Minako developed a unique friendship with each of the boys and made other friends that didn't look down on our relationship**

**Minako's parents on the other hand refused to talk to her ever again after they heard of our elopement. Her mother has stayed true to that, stating her daughter is dead to her but luckily her father soon forgave both of us. After seeing how happy his little girl was he couldn't be angry. He accepts us now and even sends us money once in a while. The dragon lady unfortunately keeps him from visiting us too often but he tries to see us at least one every month. **

~* * *~

"**And that my dear is the story of how your mother and I met and fell in love." Duo said tucking his 7 year old daughter into bed.**

**She smiled tiredly up at her father. "It sounds just like a fairytale except that mummy was like a rich princess and you were like Cinderella, except you aren't a woman daddy! "**

**Duo chuckled slightly "Glad you noticed I am not a woman and yes sweetie it was just like a fairytale and we will live happily ever after I promise." **

**With that he gently kissed her on the forehead letting her fall to sleep, to dream of the day she too would find a love as pure and strong as the love between her parents. After all they had given up everything to be together and never regretted a thing.**


	7. Signal Fire MakoHeero

**A/N hey well this used to be in the Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon section but I decided to move it to the actual crossover section because that is where I thought it should go. So I moved this story and my other GW/SM story too. **

**This songfic is a pairing of Makoto/Heero because it was requested. It took me a long time to write it because I find it quite hard to get into the mind of Heero without making him too one dimensional. I don't like portraying him as just the cold-hearted perfect soldier I believe there is more to him. **

**It was also hard to try and find a song that went well with this couple. Usually when writing the songfics I would be listening to the song when I would just think that it suited the couple. I guess it didn't happen for this pairing since it is quite an unusual pairing that I don't actual read or ship. **

**I still hope you all like it though. It is kind of short and I don't think it is my best work but I will be trying to get one out of each girl with each gundam. This means I will be forcing myself to write certain couples and trying to come up with songs which means that they wont be as good as the ones that flow naturally or the ones the ones that just seem to match a song.**

**That is why I would love people to suggest the pairings for me and songs that you think would go well. Even double up on some that I have already written if you like and I will see if I can write another one for them that follows a different storyline. So please REVIEW!**

**The song is in _bold and italics_**

**The story is **normal.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters **

* * *

Heero sat in his dark room staring at the picture of her and holding a little black box in his hand.

Though to many he seemed like a cold hearted man she saw past that and saw into his soul.

From the first time he met her, he could feel the walls that he had spent so long forming start to crack and he hated that. He spent the first few months of their acquaintance avoiding her. He refused to let her see the real him and he refused to see who she really was.

If he avoided her he was able to believe she was like all the other women in the world. Unfortunately she wouldn't give up on him and eventually he gave up trying to avoid her and that was when he truly realised how special she was.

She had been through so much and didn't let it get to her.

She stayed strong.

Her parents were killed, she had no family but still she had learnt to survive on her own and had made herself a new family.

_**The perfect words never crossed my mind**_

_**'Cause there was nothing in there but you**_

_**I felt every ounce of me, screaming out**_

_**But the sound was trapped deep in me**_

From the first moment he saw her beautiful green eyes and auburn hair, he had been captivated even though he tried to hide it.

She wasn't anything like her friends.

She wasn't blonde and glamorous, smart and timid, mysterious and sultry like or sweet and naive.

She was probably the most plain of the four; she was like the girl next door. She was simply put, herself. That was what he liked the most about her.

When he had told her this she had stormed out of the room.

At the time, Heero couldn't understand why. He had meant that to be a compliment.

He liked that she was simple, life for him had always been too complicated.

He liked the way she had the fresh girl next door looks.

He liked the way she could cook and the way she loved flowers.

He even liked the way she could defend herself, he was too used to girls like Relena.

Though he hated to say it out loud, he liked her.

_**All I wanted, just sped right past me**_

_**But I was rooted fast to the earth**_

_**I could be stuck here for a thousand years**_

_**Without your arms to drag me out**_

The feelings he felt for her were so strange, so new.

He had never before felt this way about anyone.

For him it had always been about his missions.

He was the emotionless perfect soldier, until she came along.

It seemed that he was always stuck in a hole of darkness and depression.

Never feeling any love, never feeling anything.

That all changed with her, she came and dragged him out of the shadows.

_**There you are, standing right in front of me **_

_**There you are, standing right in front of me**_

_**All this fear falls away, you leave me naked**_

_**Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety**_

_**No, I don't wanna wait forever**_

_**No, I don't wanna wait forever**_

He had never felt fear, he had never had anything to lose.

But now he did, he had her to lose.

And that scared him more than anything.

He was also scared that she would leave him.

For someone more fun, someone more caring, someone more feeling.

He needed her, she was his guiding light, she was what kept him alive.

_**In the confusion, and the aftermath**_

_**You are my signal fire**_

_**The only resolution and the only joy**_

_**Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes**_

_**There you are, standing right in front of me**_

_**There you are, standing right in front of me**_

_**All this fear falls away, you leave me naked**_

_**Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety**_

Even after all the time with her he still didn't understand. He didn't understand how she could love him. Whenever he makes a mistake or almost turns back into the perfect soldier he used to be she is always right there forgiving him and guiding him back.

She just understands him like no one has before, it makes him slightly uncomfortable like he is naked for her to see everything about him. She sees straight through him and sees who he really is.

_**There you are, standing right in front of me **_

_**There you are, standing right in front of me**_

_**All this fear falls away, you leave me naked**_

_**Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety**_

_**No I don't wanna wait forever**_

_**No I don't wanna wait forever**_

_**No I don't wanna wait forever**_

She is always there waiting and loving him. She gives him space when he needs it, she is by his side when he is about to crack.

If you asked him a few years ago if he would ever fall in love, he would have pulled out his gun on you and walked away but now, now it is all different. She is his signal fire, she guides him, she brings back the light to enable him to see what he needs to and he provides her with the warmth he has never felt before.

It is hard to believe that he Heero had fallen in love but it was true. He didn't want to wait any longer he wanted the world to know how he felt about her. That is why he had finally done it. He had gone out and bought an engagement ring. Tonight was the night he would propose to his signal fire, Makoto Kino.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and feel free to suggest the next pairing or songs that you would like to see.**


	8. Just the Girl ReiDuo

**A/N Hey guys here is the next one. It was requested by JPandS who wanted a Rei/Duo fic. (I hope it isn't too crappy for you!)**

**I will admit it is probably not the best I have written and they might be a tad OOC. They are both a bit older in the fic, it is AU and I wanted to make Duo seem like he had more depth and stuff like that. It may also not be fantastic because well I have never ever written, read or even imagined Rei/Duo together though I have to say it would be kind of funny watching Duo attempt to hit on Rei and her just light his braid on fire or something :P **

**It is quite a bit longer than the others but I still hope you all like it. The song is Just The Girl by the Click Five (i thought it suited Rei's character and Duo would be a type of guy that would like her lol.) Please review and feel free to request a pair. If you suggest a pair if you have a song that you think fits it well let me know that too. So please Review!**

**Bold = Song**

Normal = Story

_Italic = Duo's diary entries_

**Disclaimer - I do not own the song, characters, shows etc.**

* * *

Duo sat in the comfortable armchair in the corner of his room. He was freaking out slightly but trying to keep it inside. Tomorrow he would marry the girl he had been in love with since he first met her but there was still one problem, he still hadn't written his vows. Duo was about to rip out his precious braid, that is how frustrated he was.

Whenever he tried to write something, he would was just unable to find words that meant as much as she meant to him. He honestly didn't know when to start. He sighed and smiled slightly as he remembered when they first met.

They had met back in high school but were in totally different groups. He was the popular jock and class clown and she was the mysterious so called witch. The only reason he even knew she existed was because she was friends with his girlfriend at the time, Minako.

Ever since he met her that first time, she had found her way into all of his thoughts dooming his relationship with the head cheerleader. Neither of them cared too much though because they both started to develop feelings for others that each would never date because of the school's social hierarchy, lucky for him though that wasn't the end of things.

A knock at the door was heard and Duo tore his attention away from his memories, he turned around to see his ex-girlfriend and maid of honour Minako standing there with a smile on her face and a rectangular package in her hand.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. "I can't believe how everything ended up can you? If somebody had told us back in sophomore year this is where we would be I would have laughed at them and sent them off to a mental institution. Who would have thought that I would be married to the quiet, mysterious emo, Trowa Barton and you, you would be marrying my childhood friend, more commonly viewed as the creepy witch Hino?"

Duo laughed at Mina's attitude. "I know right, everyone thought we were the perfect couple but it is true that opposites attract right? I really love her you know? I always have and I sound so stupid right now but it's true."

Mina just nodded and handed out the package to him. "Here is something I thought you might want to read the boys were saying that you were having troubles with your vows and I thought that it might help."

He grabbed the package from her smiling widely but before anything could be said she turned around and left leaving him with the package.

**She's cold and she's cruel **

**But she knows what she's doing **

**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion **

**She laughs at my dreams **

**But I dream about her laughter **

**Strange as it seems **

**She's the one I'm after **

**Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery **

**She's too much for me **

**But I keep coming back for more **

**She's just the girl I'm looking for **

Duo looked down at the package in his hand a carefully opened it. When he pulled back the first layer of paper there was a note written in Mina's neat writing.

_Duo,_

_We all know how bad you could be with words, Heero and Wufei could definitely attest to that! So I thought that this would really help. It will help you remember what you felt at each important point in your life. If you are wondering how I got these, well do you remember when we all helped you move house. I found the box full with them and me being who I am I couldn't help but read them! Remember Rei isn't all about the big romantic gestures; she just needs to know that you will be there for her and love her always. _

_Minako_

_P.S I don't want to make you nervous or anything but don't screw this up or nothing is going to be able to stop Wufei from cutting of your precious braid and Heero from finally pulling that trigger that he had been threatening to do for years. Good luck my friend, you might need it._

Duo laughed a little at Mina's message before he realised that she wasn't trying to be funny what she said about Heero and Wufei was probably the truth. He tried to block out that thought and finally opened the package to find a few of his old diaries.

There was one from when he was 16 and in his sophomore year of high school. One from when he was 23, 5 years after graduation and finally the most recent one which was about a year old. It was the last diary he wrote at the age of 25.

**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour **

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power **

**And the more she ignores me **

**The more I adore her **

**What can I do? **

**I'd do anything for her **

**Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

**And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else **

**She's a mystery **

**She's too much for me **

**But I keep coming back for more **

**She's just the girl I'm looking for **

He opened up the earliest one and flicked through the pages, shaking his head at how much of typical hormonal driven teenage boy he was. Finally he spotted the first entry of the diary that mentioned his future wife, Rei.

_Hey Diary,_

_I still can't believe I'm writing this stupid thing but it is good at getting my feelings out. Well as you know I am dating the hot head cheerleader but at the moment she isn't in my mind at all. (Well maybe slightly I am a boy after all) Anyway today I met the most stunning girl ever and I know how weird it sounds coming from me. After all I never call a girl stunning or beautiful it is always a term like hot or babe but this girl... She is just something else._

_Her hair is a gorgeous shiny black with the strangest but unique natural purple highlights. She has a smoking body, curves in all the right places and legs that go on forever! That isn't the most attractive part about her thought it is her eyes. I sound like a cliché but her eyes, man they are beautiful. Her eyes are purple with specks of dark brown, absolutely captivating._

_I think she kind of hates me though she just glared at me when I tried to talk to her. (Though she looked totally hot like that, who doesn't like a girl with passion?) _

_She didn't listen to a word I was saying or my genius pick up lines but yet I can't get her out of my mind. One day I will make Rei Hino mine._

_Duo_

Duo laughed slightly after reading the diary entry and made a mental note to say something about her eyes and maybe her banging body. (Yeah he might not be a teenager anymore but he is still a male, sex is still on his mind most of the time. So shoot him.)

He flicked through a couple more entries before another one stood out to him. It was the moment he fell in love with Rei. At first he was just attracted to her but this entry spoke of how he fell for her.

_Hey Diary,_

_I can't believe she told everybody! We were becoming friends, well not really friends but you get what I mean. I told her about my dreams and first off she laughed at me! I know it sounds stupid but I was so caught up in her laugh that I didn't even register she was making fun of me until she stopped laughing. Then she had the audacity to tell the whole student population my dreams and trust me my dreams are not masculine. They are to fall in love and have a family. She said that she thought that was so girly of me. Her dreams are all about her career and nothing to do with love or family._

_The whole school made fun of me because of my dreams but hardly any of them know why I dream for that, it is because I have always been without a family. The closest I have are my friends and even though she was horrible about that I still can't get her out of my head. Sometimes I think it would be so much easier to love Minako but I am pretty sure she has feelings for someone else. I think we should break up. Oh well, talk to you later._

_Duo_

Duo remembered that about a week after that entry Minako broke up with him. Luckily they both stayed friends and figured out that they loved each other like siblings. He flicked through the rest of the pages of that years diary but couldn't find anything useful. He closed the book and moved on to the next one from when he was 23 years old.

**But when she sees it's me **

**On her caller ID **

**She won't pick up the phone **

**She'd rather be alone **

**But I can't give up just yet **

**'Cause every word she's ever said **

**Still ringing in my head **

**Still ringing in my head **

**She's cold and she's cruel **

**But she knows what she's doing **

**Knows just what to say **

**So my whole day is ruined **

The first diary entry that stood out from the next diary was the one from their 5 year high school reunion.

_Hey Diary,_

_So the reunion was yesterday and it was eventful to say the least, so much happened. As you know I didn't keep in contact with many of my old friends since we all went off to different Colleges, I still talk to Mina and Rei occasionally but I haven't seen them in ages. I went with Trowa, that alone was enough to make people talk since Trowa and I never talked in high school. He was the weird emo freak and I was the popular jock but at college he helped me get through classes and we became friends. Well after we walked in I saw a girl standing beside the pool. She was absolutely beautiful, she had gorgeous black hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a business suit. She was talking to a beautiful blonde who was wearing a gold sparkly dress. _

_I still have things for girls with black hair ever since my crush on Rei, anyway so I walked up to the pair with Trowa because Trowa had a thing for blondes (something he had yet to explain to me). I went up to her and whispered in her ear. Imagine my shock when the girl was no other than Rei. She turned around and told me off. We four stood around to discuss what had changed since high school. Rei shared the news that she was a song writer and her songs would be featured on Mina's upcoming album (yes Mina finally was going to become a star just like she always wanted). It was then she said the thing that wrecked the rest of the evening for me. Rei had a boyfriend. As much as I thought I was over her I knew deep down I wasn't. Rei would always be the one that got away. After she told me her news I hit the bottle hard. I got severely drunk and according to Mina and Trowa, I said some highly mean and offensive things to Rei. She got so pissed that she pushed me in the pool. I actually remember that part of the evening, the pool was cold and sobered me up a little. _

_I still can't believe she has a boyfriend, maybe it is time I gave up on her completely but I can't. She is just the girl that has everything I want._

_Anyway I guess I should call Rei and do some damage control._

_Duo_

Duo didn't remember a lot from that evening, if he was honest he tried to forget everything about that night. After the reunion he had called Rei many times to try and apologise for what he said but she would never answer the phone. He had eventually taken to calling Mina to try and find out what was happening. Mina had cheerfully informed him that he had screwed up badly and Rei would see his number on her caller ID she won't answer the phone; she would rather be alone than quote "talk to that stupid braided imbecile of male species". That had hurt him and it took him a few months before she finally began to talk to him again.

It was also in that year that things had finally started to look up for Duo and he remembered the exact date it happened. He flicked to the page and smiled at the words written on the page.

_Hey Diary,_

_Guess what? Rei and I went on a date today. Well as real as a date can be when it was won thanks to a bet but it is a date nonetheless. We were playing poker and she thought she would win easily, she always beat everyone else and I can understand why. When she is in poker mood she is so cold and cruel. You can't tell if she is bluffing, if she has a good hand or anything. It is pretty hot if I do say so myself. She had just finished beating Makoto out of her winnings and was bragging that she was the queen of poker. I then challenged her and said I was the king of poker. We never use money in poker games (because who likes to take money from their friends). We usually use food or something but this time we bet. The conditions were if she won I had to be her slave for a week and do anything she told me to do and mine was of course that she had to go on a date with me._

_She was confident she won when she showed me her full house. I just smirked at her and showed her his royal flush. _

_The date was very nice and casual. It wasn't all that romantic over the top stuff, I knew Rei didn't need all of that. I showed up at her door with lilies. She looked great even though she was only dressed in a casual outfit of jeans, pair of red flats and a red halter top. I took her for lunch at a small old fashioned diner. We then just hung out for the rest of the day at the park. I felt like I was a teenager again. The best part was that we KISSED! I know finally after all those years of pining after her she gave me a kiss and agreed to go out with me again! This is seriously the best day of my life!_

_Duo_

Duo laughed at how excited he was back then but realised she still made him feel the same now. He could clearly remember how beautiful she looked that day. He smiled as he read the rest of the diary. There were quite a few entries of different dates they had and many of the fights that occurred between the two.

They still had many fights now even though they were completely in love with each other. You couldn't expect Rei not to argue she had that fiery passion that he absolutely loved and plus he got the bonus of make-up sex.

After finishing that diary he turned to the last diary he ever wrote.

**'Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else **

**She's a mystery **

**She's too much for me **

**But I keep coming back for more **

Opening the diary he knew exactly what page Mina wanted him to read in the diary. It was the day he proposed to Rei.

_Hey Diary,_

_Just letting you know this is the last diary entry I will ever write. Since I wrote in her about things that I couldn't tell anyone else but know I have Rei and I plan to have her forever. I proposed to her tonight and she said yes._

_The proposal wasn't really planned, nothing between Rei and I ever is. We were standing there in the rain arguing about her job. She had been spending too much time trying to run her business. She yelled that it was my fault that I never saw her because I was always working when she was free. She then demanded to know if I was having an affair because I was never around. I lost my cool at that point in time, normally when we argue I let her just get the emotions out and just stay the cool person I am but with that comment I yelled at her that I would never ever cheat on her. She had been the only girl for me since I met her in high school. She was shocked to find out that. I kept on yelling about even though others see here as cold I always knew that she wasn't. No matter what had happened in my life, she was always just the girl I was looking for. She was everything I would ever need or want. _

_Let's just say that Rei does not handle getting yelled at well. After the shock wore off she argued back with how was she supposed to know if I never told her those things. That I needed to tell her what I wanted._

_It was then I proposed, totally by accident though. I said to her, Fine you want to know what I want? I want you, all of you. You remember my dream of wanting to fall in love and have a real family? Now whenever I think of that dream you are the only face I see. I want to live the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you and I want to have children with you! Happy?_

_Rei just responded with a yes. I was so confused and asked her why she said yes. She then responded with her dazzling smile, gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Yes I will marry you." So that is all you need to know diary because anything else I need to share will now be shared with my fiancé._

_Duo_

Duo smiled as he read the last diary entry he ever wrote. He remembered everybody's reactions to how he proposed. The girls found it sweet and thought that it suited the way their relationship was.

He mentally thanked Minako for her help and finally began to write the vows. All the memories had finally given him the ability to write his vows.

**'Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

**And I can't help myself **

**I don't want anyone else **

**She's a mystery **

**She's too much for me **

**But I keep coming back for more **

**Oh, I keep coming back for more **

**She's just the girl I'm looking for **

**Just the girl I'm looking for **

Rei's old child hood home, the Hikawa Shrine was beautiful decorated. Rei had decided on having a western style wedding for Duo's benefit but wanted to have it, where she grew up.

Duo stood at the end of the aisle in a tuxedo, with his best man Trowa and groomsmen Heero, Wufei and Quatre standing beside him. Instead of the wedding march Rei had decided to walk down the aisle with a traditional Japanese song, it was soft and beautiful.

He watched as her bridesmaids Ami, Hotaru and Makoto walked down the aisle in red knee length, spaghetti strapped dresses with a black bow around the waist. The maid of honour, Minako walked out next in a red strapless dress with a block bow. She winked at him before standing with the other girls.

Finally Rei stepped out and Duo could not breathe, she looked breathtaking. Her hair was held up in a low bun with bits of hair falling down from it and curled slightly. She wore no veil but had some lilies in her hair for decoration. She wore a white a white thick strapped dress that clung to her curves and had red ribbon around the straps and the bottom of the dress. It was simple but just emphasised her natural beauty.

She reached where Duo was standing and sent a small smile to him as the priest started the ceremony. They finally reached the vows and Rei decided that she wanted to be the first to say her vows. She took his hands and smiled at him.

"Duo when I first met you, I thought we were a loud, immature, stupid jock and of course I was right. I honestly never thought of you as anyone worth my time until the last year of high school. By then you had stopped hitting on everything that moved and showed a different side to you. Of course you are still loud and immature but I also know you have more to you than just that.

We have definitely had our ups and downs as both friends and lovers. A few spring to mind but we still made our way through it all. I never knew I would find a guy that could make me laugh as much as you do, make me cry as much as you do and make me as happy as you do. And even though we fight, I still love you."

The crowd awed and laughed at all the right bits of Rei's vows before Duo started his vows.

"Well as you said in high school I was a total babe magnet but you were the first girl to ever reject me and babe that hurt. I started to fall for you all the way back in high school. I was first attracted to your smoking hot body but your eyes were what captivated me.

Our relationship has never been what people would call conventional. You have been a bitch to me, you have pushed me in a pool and the only way I got you to agree to a date with me was by winning a bet. Not even the proposal was normal. It was something said during the heat of the moment, during one of our arguments but I have never been happier to have had a fight with you than at that time.

All I know is that all my dreams are coming true for me today. From the moment I first met you, you knocked me off my feet. You were a mystery, you were cold and cruel but that just kept me wanting you more. I couldn't help myself, I didn't want anyone else. Rei, you are much too good for me but you were just the girl I was looking for and will always be just the girl I'm looking for. I love you more than anything."

Most of the girls had tears in their eyes at this point and even Rei had tears in her eyes. When it was finally time for them to be pronounced man and wife Duo lent in and gave her a passionate kiss. When they pulled back Rei whispered in his ear. "If I am honest Duo, when I was cold and cruel to you I knew what I was doing."

She pulled back and winked at him causing Duo to laugh. "I know babe"

The two then walked back through the crowds of people hand in hand, finally man and wife.

**I'm looking for **

**I'm looking for **

**I'm looking for**

**Just the girl I'm looking for**


End file.
